Gatherings
Gatherings Dates 2015 January - 5th February - 3rd March - 5th April - 4th May - 4th June - 2nd July - 2nd & 31st (Blue moon) August - 14th September - 13th October - 13th November - 11th December - 11th Gathering 1 (July 31st, HELD LATE) Hiddenstar lead FlameClan to the Gathering place, the handsome black-and-silver tom refusing to reveal his nervousness.---- Leopardpaw bounced around, looking forward to meeting other apprentices (hint hint, Brams c:).Silverstar 01:37, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Redriver from ScorchClan scanned the cats, looking for someone she knew. FISH The Happy cat 01:42, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar led her own Clan to the Gathering place, her tail flicking nervously but her gaze calm. She didn't know anything about this 'other Clan'. Who were these FlameClan cats? When had they formed? She only knew of her own Clan's history. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:43, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame shifted uncomfortable, a bad feeling churning in her stomach.---- Hiddenstar greeted Willowstar in a soft rumble, not fully trusting this other leader yet.Silverstar 01:44, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Silentwhisper held his gaze towards Willowstar, his ears flattened. He was now a part of FlameClan, and had to come to accept that ScorchClan was no longer his home. Flamespring sat beside Redriver, scanning the FlameClan cats closely. Redfur sat beside his mate, pressing against her soft, warm fur with happiness.' Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:46, August 5, 2015 (UTC)' Willowstar dipped her head in response, turning her brown gaze to the other leader. Of course, Sunsetflare volunteered to go. He wanted to see reactions to his pretty orange pelt. As he passed the FlameClan cats, Streamwing's eyes grew wide at the sight of him, not able to take her eyes off of him. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:49, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame's stomach churned once more, this time with fear, as she recognized the scent of Sunsetflare. Oh no...If our Clans see us together...But I can't just leave him out there all alone, he'll think I hate him, and I don't, I love him...---- Stormrage settled down beneath the rock with the other deputy.Silverstar 01:50, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Whiteclaw let out a sigh, watching the ScorchClan cats with interest. Meanwhile, Featherpaw bounced happily, looking for any other apprentices around. Wow! My first gathering! ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:51, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Ravenpaw nervously shuffled his paws, tripping over his paws and causing his brother to laugh at him. Sunsetflare moved closer to Scarletflame. "Hey." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 01:54, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage continued to sit, like a (handsome :P) cat on display. He was getting bored already.----- Scarletflame couldn't help but to purr. "Nice to see ya,"Silverstar 01:56, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw's tail swished excitedly, proud to be at her first gathering. Waiting for the gathering to begin, she let out a quiet yawn, her gaze shifting to Bluestream. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:58, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar silently flicked her tail. "Shall we start?" Sunsetflare smiled. "Nice to see you too." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:59, August 5, 2015 (UTC) The massive FlameClan leader flicked his tail. "No no, let's let them settle in first, after all, it is the very first Gathering."---- Scarletflame gently nuzzled his shoulder, making sure no-one saw. "I've missed you, even though I've seen you at night."---- Stormrage was getting even boreder.Silverstar 02:00, August 5, 2015 (UTC) "Alright." The ScorchClan leader gazed down at her own Clanmates, unaware of Sunsetflare and Scarletflame. The orange tom was purring and licking Scarletflame's shoulder with ease. "Is anything new with you and your Clan? Something that I should know about?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:04, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Smokepaw decided to talk to a pretty mink she-cat - from FlameClan - that he'd sptted hearby. "Hi," he mewed nervously as he padded up. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:14, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Nightstripe sat on the ground, knowing Ashpaw would've loved this. But he's with StarClan. Falconheart's in his paws. I wonder how she's doing… He didn't know how his younger sister was or if she'd been treated. He gazed up at Willowstar, wondering when the Gathering would start. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 13:47, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire turned to Scorchpaw. " Why don't you go meet some of the other apprentices?" she nudged the small she-cat's shoulder. She herself didn't know anyone in the other Clans, being a rogue. So it was logical to go talk to somebody. The ginger she-cat padded away from Scorchpaw and over th the bored looking FlameClan deputy. " First Gathering?" she asked him. FISH The Happy cat 14:39, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar turned her head to look at Blazefire. "I'm pretty sure this is everyone's first Gathering...even my own..." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 14:49, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (I don't think Blazefire is near Willowstar) since her daughter didn't answer, Redriver stepped forwards and dipped her head respectfully to Willowstar. " She doesn't know that, as we weren't born in the Clans." FISH The Happy cat 14:58, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar flicked her tail. "I wasn't born with the Clans either, but by the looks of it, none of these cats have been to a Gathering." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 15:12, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Redriver shrugged elegantly. " Well, we have Gatherings now." She began to groom herself, not knowing anyone and not the slightest bit interested in meeting someone (Oh Reddy).-- Blazefire uneasily awaited Stormrage's reply. Is there like a code or something where you can't talk to deputies? '' FISH The Happy cat 15:20, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage raised a brow as the molly spoke to him. She wasn't a deputy either, and smelled heavily of ScorchClan. "Hm...? Of course, this is the very first Gathering, after all."---- Leopardpaw turned as a cat spoke to her, a tom by the sound of it. Her gaze settled on him, the other apprentice's scent alien to her. "Oh hi! You must be of ScorchClan, huh? I'm Leopardpaw of the mighty FlameClan!"'Silverstar' 19:31, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (can cats raise eyebrows? xd). " Oh." Blazefire (was clueless) said, eyes widening in mild surprise. " What's your name? I'm Blazefire." FISH The Happy cat 20:38, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (It's basically a saying, he pretty much gave her a confused look) "I'm Stormrage. Nice to meet you, Blazefire." The dark-furred tabby responded in a gentle rumble, his tail wrapped around his paws, his broken leg sticking out oddly.'Silverstar' 20:41, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, I think xD) Redfur, Featherpaw, and the other cats pateiently waited for the gathering to begin. Blossomstripe let out a soft sigh. ''Featherwhisp.. where in StarClan is she? Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:45, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire dippped her head in return. " Nice to meet you as well, Stormrage." As he shifted, she noticed his broken leg and (excuse me) raised an eyebrow. ''" That looks nasty. Pardon me, it's none of my buisness." FISH The Happy cat 20:46, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage followed the molly's gaze, blinking his blue eyes calmly. "Oh, my leg? Yeah, it had a bad infection for a while that put me out. It's getting better, thankfully."'Silverstar' 20:49, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire nodded a bit awkwardly, swishing her tail from side-to-side. She tilted her head to observe Willowstar and Hiddenstar. " I wonder when this is going to start...?" she murmured half to herself. FISH The Happy cat 20:51, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage shrugged before giving his paw a brisk lick. "Hiddenstar and Willowstar agreed to let cats settle in first, as this is the first Gathering we've ever had. They want to let their cats get to know each other and get used to things first."'Silverstar' 20:53, August 5, 2015 (UTC) " I see. Makes sense. FlameClan's much older than ScorchClan, isn't it?" being the not-Clanborn she was, Blazefire didn't know if duscussing Clans as a sensitive topic. FISH The Happy cat 20:56, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar stared at Hiddenstar with a questioning look. "So," she sighed, wanting to begin a quiet conversation. "You're the FlameClan leader?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 23:09, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Smokepaw purred in amusement. "Yeah," he replied. "My name's Smokepaw." Meanwhile, Scorchpaw nodded tentatively, before looking for someone to talk with, while Bluestream saw Featherpaw stare at him, and he winked. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:03, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar shifted a tad; she was trying to get comfortable. Icestorm mingled with the ScorchClan cats, eventually appearing near an apprentice. "Oh, I'm sorry-" He stopped himself and asked, "You're ScorchClan?" (Scorchy xD) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 12:15, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage nodded slowly. It felt good to finally talk to someone who wasn't constantly fretting over him or trying to win his heart. "Oh yes, much, much older. From what I know, we've gone through multiple leaders...The one who's remembered most is Fallenstar, by far...and he's not remembered in a good way at all."---- Hiddenstar's gaze returned to Willowstar. "Um, yes..." Why wouldn't I be? I'm up on this rock with you, am I not?---- Leopardpaw grinned. "Cool, I like your name! I have a brother, his name's Lightningpaw...but I don't know where he is."Silverstar 19:38, August 6, 2015 (UTC) " Fallenstar..." Blazefire breathed, feeling she had heard the word before. FlameClan is really that old? ''Her gaze became bright with interest as she turned it back to Stormrage. " That's fascinating! Sorry," she let out a slightly embarassed purr. " Not about Fallenstar's crimes, but about your history. As for that leader... I find it so terrible that some cats don't even give a piece of dung for anyone else. It's like they are surrounded in their own ambitions and see others as just disposable barricades, do you agree?" FISH The Happy cat 20:52, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage nodded. "Totally. He only opened up to two cats: his son and mate. They were the only living things that he respected. But from what I've learned, now he haunts his son and forces him into brutal training, disabling him from waking up and fleeing. He's even possessed him quite a few times." The dark-furred deputy shook his head slowly as his ears flattened against his skull. "That piece of fox-dung deserved to die, he needs to die again."'Silverstar' 20:56, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire suddenly felt somber and dark. She narrowed her eyes and sighed. " That's awful. Just... awful. I wish I could kill him." The dark tabby bit back a growl. " I've had too much experience with cats like that. From when I lived as a rogue, there were cats who'd drive me and my mother out of wherever we tried to make home. My mother'd old mate even drove her out. It's not as bad as what Fallenstar did, but I'm sick of cats who do that kind of stuff. That why I always try and see the best in everyone," she confessed. FISH The Happy cat 21:09, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage was a little taken back by the molly's sudden darkness, but kept his surprise hidden. "A lot of cats wish they could kill him, Neptune had been one of them...Then Neptune, his son, got his wish. Pretty sad death, having your own kit drowning you. But Fallenstar deserved it, he deserves to be slaughtered over and over by his son."'Silverstar' 21:14, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire shook her head in disgust. " Sounds like this cat deserved it." She checked her own dark mood, purring slightly. " Well, ScorchClan has had two leaders so far... I think..." she cocked her head to one side and then shrugged. " I fail at history." FISH The Happy cat 21:22, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage purred. "Oh yes he did, and he died slowly, suffering under water and his son's claws." The tom shifted to try and get comfortable, failing due to his broken leg. "I...Well, I don't even know the name of your current leader, so I can't help you there..."'Silverstar' 21:25, August 6, 2015 (UTC) " When did this conversation turn so dark?" Blazefire joked lightly, trying not to wince at the sight of the deputy's broken leg. " Our current leader's Willowstar, and yours is... Halostar or something?" FISH The Happy cat 21:27, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage snorted, twitching his whiskers in amusement. "All the she-cat's think he has a halo, as if he's a gift from StarClan itself. He's Hiddenstar, and don't worry, he's a really good guy. Used to baby sit me when he was made a warrior."'Silverstar' 21:30, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire sat back on her haunches to survery Hiddenstar. " He's handsome alright," she said impartially. She gave the deputy a look of amuesmet. " Babysit you? Aww, I can just imagine you as a little Stormkit." She teased the deputy playfully, finding it hard to imagine him as a kit. FISH The Happy cat 21:32, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage rolled his blue eyes. "I wouldn't try if I were you, from what I've seen, he's mooning over Copperdusk like a wolf moons over the moon." The deputy let out yet another snort of amusement, craning his neck to flatten his shoulder-fur. "Haha. Stormkit had a squad as a kit, and he tried to take them out of camp. Stormkit was mouse-brained enough to wonder into DarkClan to save his sister and get trapped."'Silverstar' 21:38, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire mocked fear, flattening her ears and comically widening her eyes. " I bet I'd bee mauled by a group of admiring she-cats if I tried," she joked, not serious at all. " Wow, what a hero. Stormkit, I mean." FISH The Happy cat 21:41, August 6, 2015 (UTC) "Well, Stormkit was saved by his mommy and daddy." The FlameClan deputy ducked his head in embarrassment, eventually craning his neck once more to lick his chest-fur, trying to hide his mortification. "My littermates and I were even in the fight...We bit some legs every here and there, until 'Scarlet was stolen."'Silverstar' 21:45, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire felt a little bad for embarassing him. " You think that's embarassing? What until you hear what Blaze did... she tried to eat a frog. Live." FISH The Happy cat 21:47, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage shook his broad head slowly. "''That's what you call embarrassing? I nearly killed myself, my sister, and my Clan."Silverstar 21:49, August 6, 2015 (UTC) " You think they hold a kit ''in account for that?" Blazefire sighed, resting her tail on his shoulder for a moment. " You were so young! What did you know? And besides, you didn't have it that a frog suddenly turned around and tried to eat ''you." '' FISH The Happy cat 21:50, August 6, 2015 (UTC) "I was a the son of the ''leader, I was in charge of protecting my littermates. And what did I do? Run out there to get them killed." He let the molly lay her tail on his shoulders for a few heartbeats. "I knew better than to run after a cat trying to kill me."Silverstar 21:52, August 6, 2015 (UTC) (gtg) Blazefire shook her head slowly. " So? That doesn't make you any diffferent from other kits... maybe you were more responsible, but how could a kit know everything?" FISH The Happy cat 21:54, August 6, 2015 (UTC) "A kit has instincts, just like his parents and littermates. But no, I was a fool and ignored them." The deputy grumbled in a dark tone, his ears flattened crossly.Silverstar 21:55, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar quietly flicked her tail. "Tell me about your Clan." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:59, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar narrowed his eyes slightly, knowing better than to give things away about his Clan. "FlameClan? We're a close-nit Clan who'll protect our borders with our own lives."Silverstar 22:01, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar smiled. "Sounds like that's a good idea you got going. ScorchClan's pretty quiet..." She trailed off, sighing. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:06, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar flattened his ears. "Not FlameClan, we're loaded with kits all the sudden, and the she-cats who are pregnant don't even have mates..."Silverstar 22:09, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ( ahahaha^^). " This was to save your sister," ''Blazefire said, trying to bring back his cheerful mood. " If I had a sister, I'd go against my instincts in a heartbeat." She stared at the tom's slumped head with intensity, hoping he would understand her. ''Wait. Maybe...? ''" Stormrage? Do you know a cat named Ivy, by any chance?" FISH The Happy cat 23:47, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage let out a soft sigh. "But my instincts were to get my ''parents, not run out there and get everyone killed. I was a fool. I was even afraid of the dark then." He gave the ScorchClan warrior a sheepish grin. However, at the mention of "Ivy", the tom's body tensed, finding his claws sliding out and sinking into the soft earth. That name...He'd heard it before, hadn't he? Images of battle flashed in his head, of DarkClan, of blood, of war. "...I don't know them personally, but...I have certainly heard of that cat before."Silverstar 00:21, August 7, 2015 (UTC) " But you did save her." Blazefire shook her head wryly. " I wish I was afraid of the dark. Kits don't know there's so much more to be afraid of..." she trailed off, raising her head sharply at Stormrage's meow. He's heard of my half-sister? ''Excitement rose inside of her. The broad-shouldered cat's tail raised in excitement. " Heard from where? Ivy... she might be my half-sister." FISH The Happy cat 00:25, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Jolting slightly at the sudden raise of the molly's head, Stormrage tilted his head in confusion, wondering what was up. "I don't know, I can't exactly remember, I think battle...-" The tom trailed off, suddenly growing cautious and defensive around his enemy's apparent half-sister. "What?!"'Silverstar' 00:27, August 7, 2015 (UTC) " Whoa!" Blazefire moved her head backwards and surveyed Stormrage warily. " Yeah... I think she's my half-sister... is that a bad thing?" ''Did I just make a wrong move by revealing that? ''The ginger she-cat shrugged to herself. ''I've got nothing to hide. Whatever my half-sister may be, I'm not. '' FISH The Happy cat 00:29, August 7, 2015 (UTC) The deputy narrowed his blue orbs as he gazed at the molly cautiously. "Yes, it is. She's an enemy not only to FlameClan, but to you and your Clanmates as well. She's with DarkClan now." His voice was tense, forcing the fur along his spine to lay flat.'Silverstar' 00:31, August 7, 2015 (UTC) "..oh...?" ''this was unexcpected. ''Blazefire sighed in defeat, glancing down at her paws. " I didn't know that," she said flatly. ''There goes my chance of ever finding another member of my family... ''the she-cat took a shuddering breath, trying to stay calm. She blinked the angry tears out of her vision and raised it to meet Stormrage's narrowed blue eyes. " Well, whatever she is, I'm not." -- FISH The Happy cat 00:38, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage cocked his head, seeing that he had clearly upset the ScorchClan cat. "I, uh...-" He trailed off, not exactly knowing what to say. "-....I doubt you'll end up like her, she simply chose the wrong path, whilst you chose the correct one."'Silverstar' 00:37, August 7, 2015 (UTC) " Yeah," Blazefire shrugged. " Well, enough of this dark talk. How are things in FlameClan?" she purred, angry at herself for being such a damp cloth. FISH The Happy cat 00:38, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage shifted as Blazefire shifted the subject, shrugging his response. "Fine, I guess. Our camp's back together at long last, so things are back to normal."'Silverstar''' 00:40, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay